The Day Will Come
by Rose Kathryns
Summary: MerlinxMorgana Starting with the end of season 4. Merlin reveals himself to everyone including Morgana. She then stabs him and disappears, chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! So this started out as another chapter for "Reveal Yourself" but I just want to keep writing it xD Mergana up ahead, because I ship it like a primary export. Remember to review and check out my other stories!**

She extended her hand, certain that her magic would kill them all, but nothing happened. She screamed her spell again and again but no magic came from her. For a moment, everyone stood frozen, shocked.

"Your magic has left you Morgana. It shouldn't be returning for quite a while."

"Merlin?"

"A long time ago, I promised to protect you." He walked towards her, his voice gentle. There was more behind his words than what he said, but now was not the time for questions. "You were scared of your dreams, you knew you had magic, and that you couldn't tell Uther, or Arthur. You told the poor servant who gave you your medicine instead, and I promised that I would help you."

"And then you poisoned me." her words were harsh, and caught everyone's attention.

"You have let your magic rule your life Morgana. You have used it as an excuse, and I cannot let you continue."

"And how will you stop me, Merlin?"

"How will you fight me, Morgana?"

"I will not need to."

With the smallest gesture, she commanded Helios to attack. He lunged towards Merlin, but was thrown backwards by nothing. At the last moment, Morgana saw Merlin's eyes fade from gold to blue.

"Magic." she hissed.

"Yes."

"You are a traitor to your kind!"

"The traitor is you!" his tone was one that no one in the castle had ever heard before. It resonated power and confidence. No one dared speak. "You are blinded by a hatred that is no longer relevant. Uther was a king who ruled with an iron fist. His mind could not have been changed. Arthur is not his father It is because of you, and everyone like you, that the ban on magic has not been lifted. Your kind is responsible for the death-"

"My kind is your kind!"

"**No it is not!**" Morgana paled as Merlin advanced on her. "You call yourself 'High Priestess' but you know nothing of the Old Religion. I wanted the best for you Morgana. I wanted to see you embrace magic, and become the woman I knew you could be! The woman I loved." His voice dropped dangerously, "But you used it only for your own gain, and you flaunt a title that is not even yours. I beg of you, leave. Run. Take your army, flee, and do not come back to Camelot again. I do not want to kill you, please do not make me." He was a few feet from her now, his eyes brimming with tears. Her heart clenched.

She nodded, pulled Merlin closer to her, and kissed him gently. "We will meet again." then she turned and ran.

Merlin didn't even know she had stabbed him until she was out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who favourite-ed and put out alerts for this story, I really appreciate it. A special thanks goes out to EnglandBabe1997, thank you so much for always reviewing, and telling me how much you like my stories! It means so much! Remember guys, reviews make chapters come out sooner! ~RK**

_Merlin knocked on the door, quietly._

"_My Lady?"_

"_Come in."_

_The door squeaked as Merlin opened it, but made not a sound as it closed. "I have your sleeping draft."_

_Morgana smiled and walked over to take the bottle, giving Merlin a chaste kiss as she did. "Thank you."_

_His face split into a grin that made his eyes crinkle, and Morgana laughed._

"_What is it?"_

"_I think I've just realized that I'm in love with you."_

_She stood for a second shocked, and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. This was nothing like before. It was passionate, and filled with love. She pulled away as Merlin's arms wrapped around her waist. _

"_I think I'm in love with you too." she whispered. _

_That night was one that Merlin would forever remember. They lay on her bed and simply talked. To some it may seem rather dull, but to them both it was the most intimate thing they could have done. The servant and the king's ward, completely in love._

"_Merlin?"_

"_Yes?"_

_She sat up beside him and smiled._

"_What is it Morgana?" he grinned back._

_It happened faster than was possible. She pulled the dagger out from behind her back, and stabbed him in the stomach._

Merlin woke in his own chambers. It was the plus side to living with the physician, never having to leave the comfort of your own room. He felt a dull pain from his midsection, and looked down to see scarlet stained bandages. He groaned, remembering what had happened. Well, Arthur now had two reasons to kill him.

"You're awake then." the door to his room opened, and Gaius walked in.

"Just."

"Here," he said, handing Merlin a foul smelling concoction, "it will help with the pain."

"The pain's bearable right now Gaius, but thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Merlin, you need to tell me what happened. I've never seen Arthur so livid."

He groaned again. "He'll want to see me I suppose." Gaius nodded. "I will tell you everything, I promise, but can I get talking to his royal pratness out of the way first?"

The eyebrow was raised. "Watch how you speak to him, Merlin."

"Yes, alright."

The physician left, and Merlin could hear him talking in the next room. He only caught a few words such as 'rest' and 'time', but he didn't have long to ponder over what they could have meant, because Arthur came strolling into his room shortly after.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"About..?"

"About any of it Merlin! About you and Morgana, or the fact that you have magic."

"Ah."

"Don't 'ah' me. I like to believe that I can trust every person inside this castle, but apparently I am mistaken."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time would it?" Merlin wished he could take the words back as soon as he said them, but what was said was said. Arthur's face was a mask of pure fury. Merlin sighed weakly.

"Forgive me. What would you like to know?"

"I **want** to know everything."

"Well that's helpful, thanks."With those few words it became painfully clear that Arthur was not in the mood for sarcasm. "Where would you like me to start? Ask me questions, it'll go faster."

Arthur thought for a moment, before pulling a chair next to Merlin's bed and sitting.

"Why did you decide to learn magic?"

"I didn't." Arthur sighed and shook his head. "It's the truth Arthur. For most men, it takes years of study and discipline to even begin to use and understand magic. I am an exception. I've been using magic since before I could talk."

"That's not possible."

"Apparently it is."

"Why would you come to Camelot if magic was banned? You would've been safer if you'd stayed in Cenred's kingdom."

"My town may not be a part of Camelot, but the people are. You were closer to us than Cenred was, and you became more of a leader than Cenred. 'You' being the Pendragon family, obviously. People did not take kindly to magic in Ealdor. It was as much a secret there as it was here."

"Why move though? Ealdor may not have liked it, but you wouldn't have been executed."

"My mother wanted me to. She wanted Gaius to teach me. I think she thought I'd be less alone with someone else who at least used to practice magic.."

"But your friend," he had to think on the name a moment, "Will. He had magic didn't he?"

Merlin gave a small smile and shook his head. "Will knew about me. He was my best friend. When he was dying he took the blame for me, because if you thought that the threat was dead, you wouldn't look further. He didn't see the point in both of us dying."

"He was a good man. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I finished with my grieving years ago."

Arthur nodded. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask, but he just didn't know how to word them. "How many times have you used magic since you've been here?"

"More times than I can count. The majority of the time to save your sorry behind too."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, don't pretend like you don't believe me. Nimueh, Valient, Sigan, Sophia, Morgause, the immortal army," he paused before adding "Morgana. You wouldn't last a day without me."

"This is ridiculous. It's complete and utter nonsense. You're Merlin! You're not meant to be a sorcerer!"

"I'm a warlock actually."

"Warlock?"

"It's the term for someone born with magic."

"Oh, well, you're not meant to be a warlock then!"

"You're taking this rather well."

"How did you stop Morgana?"

Merlin paled, though that might've been from the pain increasing in his abdomen. He pushed himself up into sitting position, wincing slightly.

"How did you stop her?"

"I snuck into the castle. I tied a poppet under her bed. It drains the magic from her. She remains powerless as long as the poppet is there. It doesn't matter that she doesn't sleep there any more, it's still the centre of her magic."

"What do you mean?"

"Morgana's a seer. Her dreams were visions, and I suspect they still are. She uses magic through spells and incantations, but before everything else she's a seer."

"So she was born with it too?"

"Yes."

"So she would be..?"

"A witch." Merlin closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He shook his head slightly. "This is all my fault Arthur, I'm sorry."

"Merlin, you may be a pain most of the time, but I'm not about to blame you for Morgana's betrayal."

"I knew this was going to happen. Well, no, I didn't _know_, but I was told.."

Arthur stiffened. "Told by whom?"

"The Great Dragon. He warned me against her. He told me that she was corrupt and that her soul was twisted, but I didn't want to believe him. I couldn't -" Merlin broke off, choked with emotion. "I'm so sorry." he whispered, "I could have stopped this."

"You did. You did stop it Merlin. Morgana failed. Her army fled. You saved us."

"I doomed us. She knows of my magic now. She'll hate me." There was something to be said about a man who could break your heart with three words, but that's exactly what he did. His heartbreak was so obvious, that it yours broke too. Arthur no longer had any doubt about Merlin and Morgana. He had hoped that it was some hasty, clumsy, _short_ affair, but apparently he had hoped in vain. He knew a broken man when he saw one. The only thing he could think to do was try and change the subject.

"Can you help us?"

"Help you?"

"Contrary to popular belief I am not a fool, Merlin. We will have to fight magic with magic. Are you strong enough?"

Merlin laughed, and Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow. "Arthur, you would find it just as funny as I do if you had any idea who you were talking to. Yes, I am strong enough."

"Good. Get some rest. We'll need you at full strength, so I don't want you complaining about anything Gaius gives you."

"Yes Arthur."

"And Merlin," he said, getting up to leave, "thank you. For everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so freaking long to upload and I don't even know if you'll get the update that this chapter has been edited, but I really hope so! Unfortunately I am going to China for 10 days, so you're going to be going at least two weeks without another update :S sorrysorrysorrysorry! Remember to review!**

Merlin has magic. He had magic all along and he had never told her! She trusted him! She loved him! She told him of her worries, her fears, her loneliness, and he hadn't told her about his magic. He knew that she felt alone, isolated, because no one understood her. He could have helped her. He could have proved to her that everything would be fine because _he was the same_.

Morgana stared into the fire, thoughts running through her mind; the first barely formed before the next took it's place. She was torn. She didn't know whether to feel anger, or hurt, or relief.

"Lady Morgana."

"What do you want Helios?"

"I want an explanation. I want to know why your magic failed you. Why we ran from a servant boy. I want to know why you couldn't hold up your end of the deal."

Morgana whipped around, standing. She did not need size to be intimidating.

"I will not take an interrogation from you. We did not run from a serving boy. We ran from a sorcerer; a sorcerer powerful enough to steal my magic from me. Do you _think_ that with a power like that, you would've survived? I saved all of your lives. You are in my debt and do not forget it," she smiled mercilessly "or when I get my power back, you'll find yourself in a rather _uncomfortable_ situation." She let that thought linger for a moment, relishing the look of shock and anticipation on the war lord's face. "Now, send your men back to wherever you keep them but tell them that they are not to rest. They are to be prepared, for I could call them at any time, and I expect them to be ready. I am going to find the druids."

Merlin had been in bed for three days now. Arthur regularly visited him, coming to ask more questions which he readily answered. It was amazing how well Arthur was taking the news. He didn't question it, or try to convince himself that Merlin was evil; he took it all in stride. It was bizarre though, how eager he seemed to learn about magic. After being told for all his life that magic was evil, not to be trusted, Merlin had expected some more resistance to the idea of a pure, peaceful way of using it.

Merlin sat up. He needed to move. He felt sick from doing nothing, and he hated being useless. Even using his magic made him feel queasy and weak. Sighing, he swung his legs over one side of the bed and slowly got up. His stomach twitched painfully. It felt like someone was reopening the barely closed wound. He gasped, but pulled himself upright. It took a few seconds for the lightheadedness to clear, but it was all worth it. Merlin slowly, heavily, walked through his door and into the physicians chambers. Gaius was not home – most likely delivering some sort of medication - and Merlin was grateful for it. He sat at one of the various book covered tables, and breathed deeply. His head was spinning. He breathed deeper, but it wasn't helping. He felt as if he was going to be sick, and a stabbing pain flashed behind his eyes as an image came to him.

"Morgana." he whispered. She was riding. It was just her and Helios. There was no army. Where were they going? Why was this place familiar? Fire. So much fire... and screaming. Children and women and men screamed in pain and panic. _We will tell you nothing, traitor._ The druids. The ever loyal and faithful. They were dying. They were being murdered because of him. No. _No. __**NO!**_

"Merlin?" a hand on his back pulled him from the vision, gasping for air.

"Gwen?"

"Merlin, are you okay? I walked in and you were having some sort of attack, I-"

"Morgana. She.. she's attacking. I have to help them." Merlin panicked, trying to get up before Gwen pushed him back down on the bench.

"Merlin, calm down. It was only your imagination. You probably fell asleep at the bench, it was just a nightmare. Calm down." She moved to Gaius' bench that doubled as the table, and poured Merlin some water. "Who was she attacking Merlin?"

He turned slightly, to face her. And took the water gratefully when she gave it to him, before sitting down beside the panicked manservant. "The druids." he said breathlessly, "They wouldn't give her the information she wanted. They wouldn't tell her anything about me."

"Shh Merlin, calm down."

"This is all my fault Gwen. I could have stopped this. I must stop this."

"Merlin, it was a dream."

"No it wasn't. It was a vision."

"A vision?"

"My magic comes to me in many ways. Sometimes it -"

"Merlin what are you saying, your magic?"

"Arthur didn't tell you?"

"No, I didn't." They both turned to look at the new arrival who looked quite unhappy standing in the doorway.

"Arthur what's going on?"

Arthur sighed and strolled into the room, sitting at the "dinner" table across from the bench that the two were sitting at.

"Merlin has magic. He's a warlock. He's powerful. He stopped Morgana and saved all of our lives, though he seems to believe he could have done better."

Gwen looked startled for a minute, and glanced from Merlin to Arthur, neither of whom said anything. She paused before licking her lips and nodding. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted Merlin to. He deserves recognition, and it's much easier to believe coming straight from the horse's mouth."

"I may be a horse but at least I'm not a clotpole."

"Oh shut up Merlin, I wasn't calling you a horse." Merlin looked as if he was about to give some sort of scathing retort, but Gwen began speaking before he could.

"Could you show me something?"

"What?"

Gwen looked at him, taking in every possible detail. He looked tired, pale. He was still recovering. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"I mean, you don't have to! I know you're still hurt, this actually probably won't do anything to help, never mind. Forget I said anything."

Merlin smiled, held one hand up to his mouth and whispered a word that was foreign and ancient and powerful. His eyes flashed gold, his eyes never faltering as he held out a red rose to the Once and Future Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been almost two months and this chapter is mad short, I'm so sorry! Exams are coming up, and it's rugby season, and I have this job thing I have to do, but six more weeks and it's summer and I'm all yours!**

**Arthur stood** at the round table, facing his knights. Each seat was taken apart from the two immediately beside the King. Merlin and Gwen would not be present at this particular meeting. He leaned heavily on the table as he poured over maps and diagrams. "Based on Merlin's vision, I would say they're around here." Arthur traced a single spot softly: the Evergreen. It was a forest right on the border of Camelot. If you wandered too far into it, you ended up in Cenred's kingdom. "This is not a rescue mission, you have to understand that. Most of these people are probably dead, and Morgana has most likely moved on. This is reconnaissance. We're going to find any potential leads, and see who're left of the druid people. I don't need all of you, but if you wish to come feel free to volunteer yourself."

"Well you know me Princess, I'm always up for a ride." Gwaine stood at his seat.

Percival stood without saying anything, and they looked around the table for any other knights.

"I'll watch over council while you're gone. The Evergreen is a three day ride from here. Slower, if Merlin's going with you."

"Thank you, Leon. No, Merlin isn't coming with us. He's still severely injured and I wouldn't risk reopening a stab wound."

No one missed the change in Gwaine's expression. He had been the first to truly become friends with the manservant, and it was glaringly obvious that he thought Merlin should be with them.

"If there are any druids left they won't want to speak with us. They'll be looking for Merlin. He should come."

"You would risk his recovery for a little social awkwardness?"

"That's not what I-"

"I know Gwaine, but that's what would happen. I don't know how this place would affect him. It's going to be ruins and bodies; he already feels responsible. These people may feel that he is responsible, you all know how Morgana reacted when she found out he has magic. It could be the same. He's not coming."

Gwaine nodded stiffly, "I'll go prepare the horses." He turned and walked out of the room, Percy close behind him.

"Leon has already volunteered to watch council, so Elyan you're to lead training for the next week or so." Arthur turned to go, but Elyan's voice stopped him.

"Arthur. Merlin will recover, and we'll win against Morgana. Everything will work out as it's meant to."

A small smile fluttered over Arthurs lips before he walked away, Elyan was a good man if not a bit of an optimist.

Gwaine was exactly where he said he would be (for once), in the stables. It was fascinating how quickly the man could work when he was thinking about something else entirely. All three horses were already saddled, fed and watered. They could leave as soon as Percival brought out the actual gear.

"He worries me sometimes you know." Gwaine said suddenly.

"Who, Percival?"

"No you idiot, Merlin."

"He worries me all the time."

"Arthur, I'm being serious. Do you know how much he's done for us?"

"I only know what he's told me."

"Exactly. He's had magic for as long as we've all known him. We've had so many close scrapes, so much luck. It's never been luck, it's been Merlin. I went to visit him last night Arthur.." Gwaine trailed off and took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"What is it Gwaine, what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. I just.. I helped Gaius change his bandages. He has scars everywhere. He has a massive one on his chest that you can't really see, but it looks like he was set on fire or something, and all down his back. It's crazy Arthur, the things he's done for us, and we never even knew."

There was silence after that until Percival showed up.


End file.
